One in the Same
by Lady Amerisa
Summary: After a break-up with her boyfriend over the phone - pathetic isn't it? - Kagome has had enough of being taken advantage of. A chance meeting with a silver-haired stranger leaves her in wonder, But what happens when she meets his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**'Kagome's thoughts' **

_**'Sesshomauru's thoughts'**_

**'Inuyasha's thoughts'**

_**'Mirokou's thoughts'**_

Chapter 1: Escape

&

Kagome trudged through the halls as the rest of the student body brushed past her as if she wasn't really there. But, who could blame them? Sometimes she even wondered if she truly was there herself.

Kagome smiled as she came to stop at the double doors that lead into the cafeteria. Maybe her friends could cheer her up from this morning's catastrophe. They always had the best advice, especially in times of need. She pushed opened the doors and looked towards the table that usually held her favorite group of people, but what she saw quickly turned her mood upside down.

There they were.

The shining couple.

Her used-to-be boyfriend and his newest plaything, some chick named Sango. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she saw Sango slide into Mirokou's lap. What made it even worse, was that none of her so-called friends did a thing about it! They just all sat around her as if she was the best thing in the world. Kagome swallowed down the hard thump in her throat as she shoved and pushed past people making her way out to the benches on the patio.

Kagome threw her stuff on one of the bench chairs and stomped over to a tree, pressing her back against it as she settled at the base. Once she was sure she was alone and the coast was clear, she pulled her knees up to chest and cried into her arms that encircled her legs.

Now she knew; they weren't really her friends. The friendships she thought she had formed were all lies. Nothing but of actors in a play where she was the only who didn't know the lines.

**'Don't they know what happened? Surely Mirouku...must have...told them..' **With a sudden burst of rage, Kagome began to pound her tiny fists into the ground rapidly, bringing up tufts of dirt and dead grass.

**'He must have told them something right?! Either that or he didn't tell them at all! But then Sango...wouldn't..wait..' **She stopped her fit while that damned familiar lump once again appeared in her throat.

"He lied. he had to!" Kagome whispered into the wind. Her friends really wouldn't just forget her like this...would they?

Kagome smiled bitterly as she remembered the times she had spent with them. She remembered how she, Ayame, and Eri would sit around the fireplace at her house and roast marshmallows and talk about the newest edition of _Gossip Weekly_. Or of the time she went over to Koga's, for a nice game of Kingdom Hearts with Bankutso and Mirokou.

Ah, Mirokou. The cause of all of this. The one person that could cause her to feel so much at one time, make her race 100 miles an hour, and her mind to go blank.

The very same person who broke her heart that very same morning. The very same bastard who broke her heart that very same morning and had the audacity to drive that bitch to school on the motorcycle she got for his birthday!

Kagome lifted her head with determination burning in the depths of her eyes. No, more. She would refuse to take the shit thrown at her from that bastard.

No more.

Getting a mischievous look in her eyes, Kagome eyed the gate that separated her from the hall leading towards the front of the school. Or more specifically....Freedom.

&&

Mirokou watched with saddened eyes as Kagome rushed out of the cafeteria. He hadn't really meant to end it with her the way he had. It's just that Sango just wouldn't leave him alone about breaking up with her. She had given him an ultimatum and he was definitely not the person who could make up his mind.

'_**This is probably what got me into this situation in the first place...'**_

FLASHBACK

_Mirokou walked into his room throwing his book bag anywhere he saw fit. What he didn't expect was to see a less-than-happy Sango sitting on the edge of his bed; legs and arms crossed, lips pursed, and foot tapping rapidly in mid-air. He couldn't help with growing arousal that she was wearing next to nothing in an _extremely_ short skirt with white tank and flip-flops. Her hair was let down framing her frowning face._

_Mirokou rolled his eyes, in a pathetic attempt to take his eyes off of her body, and leaned against his dresser drawer. "What I do now?"_

_If possible, Sango's eyes narrowed even more as she stood toe-to-toe with Mirokou, giving him a good glimpse of her cleavage. "Actually, it's what you haven't done Mirokou!" Mirokou couldn't take his eyes off of her chest. "And what is that?" he asked without lifting his head to meet her heated gaze. Sango grabbed his chin harshly and lifted his head so she could peer into his eyes. "My eyes are up here you stupid! Anyway, what I was talking about was that Kagome girl! You told me you would break up with her yesterday! Then when you didn't do it yesterday, you told me you would do it today!" Sango yelled._

_Mirokou winced as he pushed past her and walked over to his bed. "I just haven't got around to it okay? Kagome's a delicate person. A lot has happened to her in the past. She's still getting over that stuff. I don't think that me dumping her without a proper explanation will help things." _

_Sango stomped her foot. "What about me Miro? I refuse to be the other girl anymore! It's either her or me!" _

_"Sango...I-"  
_

_"No!" Sango turned up her nose at him and moved toward the door. "Unless you can figure out who you really want, I don't want to hear from you!" Sango left the room slamming the door behind her. _

_Mirokou sighed heavily as he laid back on the bed, hands behind his head. "What am I going to do now?" he whispered to himself hoping the fates would help him out_.

END FLASHBACK

"Miro?" Mirokou shook his head to see all of his friends gazing at him. "What?"

Bankutso so shrugged as he stole a fry from Mirokou's plate. "You just sort of went off into space a minute there man. You alright?" "Probably thinking of that Kanome girl again." Mirokou secretively rolled his eyes. _**'Her names Kagome,' **_he thought.__"For the last time, she didn't deserve you. It's a good thing she broke up with you right? Or else you wouldn't have met me? Isn't that right babe?" Sango asked in a sweet voice.

Mirokou gulped as he saw the look in Sango's eyes. Yep. She was pissed. "Yea babe, exactly. Right." From across the table, Ayame sighed and leaned on Koga's shoulder. "Something's not right. Why would she just call you and say that she wanted to call things off. That's not the Kagome I know."

Sango turned her head over to Ayame and snapped, "Well maybe you didn't know much about her at all then." Sango flipped her hair over her shoulder, hitting Mirokou in the face. "On to brighter topics. Did you hear about the accident at last week's football game?" Immediately all the girls at the table were immersed in the gossip Sango was dying to spill. Mirokou tuned out their pointless chatter and looked back toward the door.

_**'Kagome...'**_

&&

Kagome shouldered her pack as she ducked out of the line of sight of a passing teacher. She quickly passed by the Home Ec's classroom, before the teacher had the chance to look. **'Whew. It's probably luck that I got passed Home Ec. I swear that teacher could spot a fly from miles away.' **Glancing back into the classroom, Kagome was highly amused when she spotted Ms. Song glaring down at a stack of ungraded papers. Her choice of weapon: a red pen.

Kagome snickered behind her hand but stopped when she remembered her surroundings. Holding in a gasp, Kagome made a beeline for the next hallway, as Ms. Song's head snapped towards her door. Narrowing her eyes to slits, she slowly turned her head back to her stacks of paper. She lifted her hand and clicked the pen.

Time for battle.

Meanwhile, Kagome rolled her eyes up to the heavens and silently thanked god that Ms. Song didn't see her.

"Now...for freedom!" She cried when she looked down the hallway, grinning brightly.

Almost there!

Just when she made her move, a thought popped into her head halting her escape.** 'But wait...once I get outside how am I going to leave!' **Kagome frantically searched her mind for any idea that could help her in this situation. "Aha! The motorcycle!" Kagome whispered quite loudly. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she heard the tapping of what seemed to be high heels coming from around the corner.

**'Damn it! I just got past Ms. Song! Who else now?!'**

Without thinking, she ducked into the nearest classroom she could find: Drama. She once again held her breath as she watched the teacher - who recognized to be Mrs. Cook from English Lit - look around suspiciously before going back the way she came.

Kagome blew the hair out of her face. "Now that was a close one." "A close what Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome jumped and turned around at the addition to another voice besides her own in the room.

"Ms. Kaede!"

The woman stood up from her desk clad in a mid-waist black skirt, a red buttoned-down shirt and 2-inch black heels. "Is there somewhere you are going to Ms. Higurashi?" Ms. Kaede asked with a knowing glint in her dark brown eyes.

"U-um n-nowhere Ms. Kaede." Kagome stammered. Great not only did she get caught, now she might have a chance of going to detention for a while and being the laughing stalk of Sango's little posse (former friends).

Ms. Kaede shook her head and chuckled. "I was a kid once Kagome. I know what you're doing. Besides you may not get caught if you have a reason for going and come back before your lunch is over which is in about..." she glanced at the silver clock perched up on the wall. "...45 minutes."

Kagome raised a speculative eyebrow. **'Is it me or is Ms. Kaede trying to help me?' **"What are you trying to say Ms. Kaede?" Ms. Kaede smiled and grabbed a pair of keys from the top of her desk and tossed them to Kagome; she caught them with ease.

"What I'm saying is one, don't dent my care or get it totaled. Two, be back before lunch; and Three don't forget my Big Mac, fries, and a large diet coke." Kagome smirked at the drama teacher. "Thank you Ms. Kaede."

Ms. Kaede just waved her hand at Kagome. "Don't worry about it. Besides, you are my favorite and most valuable student. Also, no more Ms. Kaede, just Kaede." Kagome nodded as she opened the door. "I'll be sure to remember that." Just as she was about to step foot out of the door, she heard Kaede call out to her.

"Yes?" "Don't let that Mirokou boy get you down okay?" Kagome was startled Kaede knew anything about her problems but smiled anyway and nodded her head once more. "Don't worry. He won't get to me." Kagome closed the door behind her, a startling devilish smile appearing upon her face.

"At least not until I get to him first..."

A/N: Whew! I'm back baby! I've been so frustrated with myself lately. All I've been doing is deleting stories and for that I'm sorry. From now on you'll be getting nothing but great stories from me! I'll see to it!.

Sneak peak of _Chapt 2: New Faces_

_"Well then why don't you?" A rough, yet sensual voice sounded from behind her. Kagome immediately jumped up ready to take off if need be, but stopped when she noticed he was just standing there, hands shoved into his pockets._

_Kagome gaped. This man was gorgeous! Silver hair flowed down his back, nearly covering two adorable dog ears at the top of his head. His eyes were a deep golden with a hint of yellow on the edges. A red tank covered his torso squeezing his chiseled chest; dark blue baggy jeans that almost hid his red converses from sight._

_Oh, the kamis just had to tempt her with this beautiful silver-haired Adonis._

_Talk about your first impressions._

_"I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to stare." He said. Kagome sputtered and blushed. The guy laughed; Kagome groaned. Not only was his body the pure image of temptation, but he had the voice to match!  
_

_"I'm Inuyasha. You are?" Said Inuyasha raised an eyebrow obviously expecting an answer. Finally catching her tongue, Kagome shook the...pleasurable thoughts from her head. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**'Kagome's thoughts' **

_**'Sesshomauru's thoughts'**_

**'Inuyasha's thoughts'**

_**'Mirokou's thoughts'**_

Oh! and before I forget...this chapter is dedicated to KrazyRunya who begged like no other for my next update! ^_^

Chapter 2: New Faces

&

Kagome wanted to scream out towards the heavens as the wind raced through her hair. She giggled as she came to a slow stop at a red light. How Kaede ended up with a corvette was beyond her, but she was damn happy that she got it. Kagome had never felt this alive in ages! When she and Miroku had dated, they were either always with friends or family. For a while Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that he was doing more than just hanging with family. Of course now she knew her gut was telling the truth.

Like they said, a woman's ovaries, is a crystal ball.

Kagome sighed as she gripped the steering wheel tight. Where to go now? She glanced at the two bags of Wac Donald's in the passenger seat, along with the drinks, and frowned. Now that she had gotten Kaede's order - along with a special treat of her own - she had nowhere to go. Driving around for now was her only choice.

Kagome put the car into gear and made her way down the street in the slow lane. She glanced at everything around her taking in the little details. Hot Dog stands here, a little girl holding her mothers while licking an ice cream cone over there. Her eyes darkened slightly as she once again concentrated on the road. Oh, how she wished that were her. She'd be holding her mom's hand as they went shopping and got ice creams. She would promise to come back with her favorite flavor, Strawberry.

She'd promise she would be back in a second.

A second to a minute,

A minute to an hour,

An hour to days,

Days to months....

Kagome was yanked from her thoughts as she heard a car beep loudly behind her. Apparently she had parked in the middle of a busy street. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Past is past..." She chanted in her head like a mantra as she pulled off. On her right she noticed that the buildings began to get less frequent and small glances of the beach beyond came into view.

"Great..." Kagome hit a sharp turn receiving many disapproving honks from her fellow drivers. Kagome merely went on her merry way ignoring the indecent remarks and enraged expressions. She just passed them as if they weren't even important.

As if they weren't even there.

&

Kagome pulled in easily into the parking lots that lined the edge of the beach. She breathed in the scent of the waters of the ocean and took in the peaceful sounds of the waves lapping the sand. She grabbed her Wac Donald's meal and sat upon the hood of Kaede's car, taking careful measures not to dent or scratch the vehicle.

Taking a bite of her sandwich she sighed happily leaning back on her hands; her face to the sky.

"Man this is so peaceful. I wish I could do this everyday..." she whispered to herself.

Or at least that's what she thought.

"Well then why don't you?" A rough, yet sensual voice sounded from behind her. Kagome immediately jumped up ready to take off if need be, but stopped when she noticed he was just standing there, hands shoved into his pockets.

Kagome gaped. This man was gorgeous! Silver hair flowed down his back, nearly covering two adorable dog ears at the top of his head. His eyes were a deep golden with a hint of yellow on the edges. A red tank covered his torso squeezing his chiseled chest; dark blue baggy jeans that almost hid his red converses from sight.

Oh, the kamis just had to tempt her with this beautiful silver-haired Adonis.

Talk about your first impressions.

"I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to stare." He said. Kagome sputtered and blushed. The guy laughed; Kagome groaned. Not only was his body the pure image of temptation, but he had the voice to match!

"I'm Inuyasha. You are?" Said Inuyasha raised an eyebrow obviously expecting an answer. Finally catching her tongue, Kagome shook the...pleasurable thoughts from her head. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. Inuyasha nodded, "Nice name." He walked over and leaned against the hood observing her. He tore his eyes away from her to look at the apple red corvette.

"This yours?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. My teacher's."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Your teacher lent you a sweet ride like this?" He ran his hand over the hood. "She must be pretty cool."

Kagome smiled brightly. "The best."

"Well...why would she give it to you anyway?"

Kagome sighed. "I was leaving school for a while. Couldn't handle staying." "Why?" Inuyasha asked; pure curiosity etched in his face.

"It started this morning...."

FLASHBACK

_"Hey mom! Is Miro here yet?! Kagome called from her upstairs bedroom. "No Honey! But I'm pretty sure he'll be here any minute!" her mom responded. Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration and slammed her door shut._

_Kagome flopped on her bed and looked at her clock on the nightstand._

_7:50_

_Kagome made a mental note that if Miroku didn't get here in the next 10 minutes she was going kick her foot so far up his a-_

_**Right about now...**_

_**Girl turn me up and let me come through your speakers**_

_**Blow the sound out of your tweeters**_

_**'cause baby girl this is the**_

_**Music for love**_

_**Shawty don't be scared**_

_**Just let the base line hit y-**_

_"Yes?" Kagome answered panting. _'Who knew that finding a damn phone was so hard? I mean come on! It couldn't have been that deep in the hamper.'

_"Um, Kagome? You okay?" It was Miroku. _'That bastard better have had a good reason for being so damn late!'

_"I'm fine. Where are you? You're 20 minutes late!"_

_"Oh! About that um....stop it Sango!"_

_Kagome's brows furrowed. Who the hell was Sango and why was she with him instead of her? "Miroku? Who's Sango?"_

_"That what I've been meaning to tell you."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_"Well....I've found someone else."_

_Kagome's jaw dropped. What the hell did he mean he found someone else?!_

_"I'm sorry Kagome. It's just that I really like her and the spark in our relationship just isn't there anymore. You know what I mean?"_

_Kagome shook her head, but she was pretty sure that he couldn't see it. Suddenly, as Kagome thought over his words, realization hit her with the force of an 18 wheeler. All those times she called and he rushed her off of the phone. The times where she would call her friends, _**they **_would even rush her off the fun when they were at Miroku's house! _

_But they wouldn't help Mirokou betray her she was sure of it!_

_Or at least as sure a girl who thought her boyfriend was faithful could get._

_"Um, Kagome you there?"_

_Kagome blinked as she came back to reality. "Yes Miroku I am."  
_

_She could tell Miroku was shocked by the coldness in her voice when she heard him give a sharp intake of breath._

_"Kagome...I-"_

_"Is there anything else you would like? To crush my spirit? My soul? My body? Because it seems like you've done a good job destroying my heart." Kagome's voice was so harsh and cold, she even didn't recognize herself anymore._

_"What? Kagome..I'm-"  
_

_"You're what? Sorry? Guess what, so am I. I'm sorry I wasted three years of my life on an asshole who's not even man enough to talk to me face to face. How pathetic. Let me guess is that bitch there with you?"_

_"Hey! Don't you d-"_

_"Don't I dare what? Insult your precious tramp? But you can have a nice laugh with her and all those other back-stabbing bitches I used to call friends at my expense behind my back? I don't think so. Listen up houshi, I'm going to make your life, as well as Sango's and the others' lives so bad that you'll all want your one way tickets to hell early. I'm not going to take this shit from you or anyone else for that matter. And if Sango is listening, tell her to enjoy the good life while she still has it, because once I get to school, I'm gonna ride her ass so damn bad that she wishes she never crossed Kagome Higurashi! Is that clear?!"_

_"I-"  
_

_"Answer me one question Miroku. Did she know you had a girlfriend?"  
_

_"..."  
_

_"Miroku...Did she know. You had. A. Girlfriend?"_

_"Yes."_

_"...."  
_

_"Kag-"_

_"See you in hell bitch."  
_

_Click._

END FLASHBACK

Kagome didn't expect to hear Inuyasha laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked defensively

Inuyasha quieted down a little, chuckles appearing here and there. "It's just that..(chuckle)...I've never heard anything...(gasp)...Like it!" Kagome's demeanor lightened up, but she still didn't understand.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha laughed one last time before taking a deep breath. "What I was saying was that I've never heard of a guy getting his ass served back to him like that. If I could have, I defiantly would have been there for that conversation." he smirked.

Kagome mimicked his expression. "Thanks. But I still have one more thing to take care of with him."

"What's that?"

"I bought him a motorcycle for Christmas last year." Inuyasha shook his head. "Why would you do something like that?" Kagome shrugged herself. "Back then it was a good idea. His family loved me so they didn't have a problem with it. Neither did my dad, since we're practically loaded. Also, the only way he got around was by me, his friends, or his family. Now that I look back on it, I guess I found it pathetic and pitied him."

"So how are you going to get it back?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's smirk became chilling. "Either the easy way or the hard way."

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! I have just finally read the story Tales from the House of the Moon by Resmiranda, and that story rocked. I even saw all of the fanart too, which by the way captured the story right down to a T! It was the best SessKag I have ever read! **

**I've noticed that in my summary of the story I put that they broke up over voicemail, but in the story they broke up over phone call. They really broke up over phone call, so if any of you readers are confused, I'm going to change the summary a bit.**

Thanks for reading!

R&R pleeeeaaaassssssseee!!!!


End file.
